


rule your heart

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [27]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Pirates AU, pirate!hoseok, prince!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: In which the Crown Prince falls in love at sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Cowboys/Ninjas/Pirates_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo).

 

“Do you ever think that they want you back?”

The wind whipped through Kihyun’s hair and he turned to look at the pirate captain in the eyes, lips twisted into a frown at the question. Hoseok, the captain of the ship, raised an eyebrow at him as if urging him to answer the question instead of looking at him with questioning eyes.

“Of course they want me back,” Kihyun huffed, lips pursed into a frown as he leaned against the rail of the ship. Hoseok sighed and wrapped an arm around the younger man, nuzzling his face into the younger man’s neck, affectionately. “I’m the crown prince of this empire, of course they want me back!”

“Do you think you’d go home, if they found you?” Hoseok attempted to reword his question, raising an eyebrow at Kihyun. The crown prince immediately rolled his eyes at the question.

“Are you kidding me?”

“That’s not answering my question, Kihyun...”

“Why would I want to go back, when I have all of  _ this _ , here?” Kihyun slipped out of Hoseok’s arms and opened his arms, gesturing to the open sea before them. Hoseok had never seen a prisoner look so excited to stay on a pirate ship, but he’d also never fallen in love with a prisoner, before. Nor had he ever had said prisoner fall in love with him.

“What’s  _ all this _ ?” Hoseok asked, curiously. Kihyun frowned, looking back at Hoseok.

“The sea and the adventure,” Kihyun said, “I tag along with you and no one knows who I am when I walk through the cities. I’m just one of the other pirates, when I’m with you! It’s a freedom that you wouldn’t know how much I’ve dreamed of.”

The glimmer in Kihyun’s eyes when he spoke about the sea was enchanting, and Hoseok was immediately drawn in with the way Kihyun wildly gestured to the open sea. “And I have your crew. They’re my friends, too. They’re kind and they treat me with respect, because they know I could cut their heads off with a snap of my fingers. It’s kind of  _ endearing _ ...”

Hoseok snorted at the remark.

“And I have  _ you _ ,” Kihyun finished, smiling softly as he knocked his forehead against Hoseok’s with an affectionate smile on his lips. “You’re the best part of this. Because if I go back, I wouldn’t be able to be with you.”

“Babe,” Hoseok grinned, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “You’re so cute, but have you thought about who would rule in your place? Aren’t you an only child?”

Kihyun paused, eying him, “Can you just shut up, before I cut  _ your  _ head off?”

And then they were laughing, Kihyun’s face buried into Hoseok’s neck and the older man laughing into his fluffy hair.

“I love you, even if you leave me, one day.”

Kihyun sighed, “... I’ll take you with me. And you’ll be safe. All of you.  _ I promise _ .”


End file.
